As users move away from larger electronic devices towards devices with reduced form factors such as, for example, ultra-thin platforms for smartphones, tablets and laptops, thermal management issues become increasingly important. Smaller devices operating at higher performance levels generate and dissipate more heat. In some cases the use of cooling pads, by the user of the device, becomes necessary to provide insulation from the heat. Thermal thresholds and limitations for devices are typically set by the device manufacturers. There are generally no mechanisms available by which the user may configure the device with respect to heat dissipation in order to improve the user experience with the device as well as increase the battery life and longevity of the device platform.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.